Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear '''is a level 9 mob. He and the Cave Monsters are the most powerful mobs in the game. He is one of the 4 bosses in the game, along with the Rogue Vicious Bee, the King Beetle, and the Stick Bug. To find '''Tunnel Bear, jump down the hole of the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. If you have items that provide enhanced jumping ability (i.e. Hiking Boots), you can jump on the Instant Converter to get into the hole. Go through a white wall to enter the White Tunnel. You can also reach this tunnel by going outside the map using the Red or Blue cannons. There is also the hole on the right of the Instant Converter, which leads to the White Tunnel. Tunnel Bear has 10000 health and kills you instantly if you get too close. However, he trudges slowly at a constant speed, on a completely predictable path: straight towards you. Thus, the recommended strategy for defeating him is to walk in front of him, staying just close enough for your bees to keep attacking, and lead him down the tunnel. He respawns every 2 days (48 hours). Drops Guaranteed (first defeat): * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 500,000 Honey (increased by Luck) * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) Guaranteed (subsequent defeats): * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 250,000 Honey (increased by Luck) * 3 Royal Jelly * 2 Tickets * Moon Charm Possible (subsequent defeats): Note that it is possible to get more than one of a single type of drop (for example, Treat × 50 and Treat × 500 from the same defeat). Note also that the likelihood of all of these drops is increased by Luck. * Royal Jelly (increments of 5, 10, or 50) * Tickets (increments of 10, 25, or 100) * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) * 25-40 Gumdrops * Ant Pass * 15-5000 Treats * 50 Sunflower Seeds * 50 Pineapples * Baby Bee Egg * 1 Enzymes (possibility of getting multiple) * 1 Oil (possibility of getting multiple) * 1 Magic Bean (possibility of getting multiple) * 1 Star Jelly (possibility of getting multiple) * 1 Glitter (possibility of getting multiple) * 1-10 Moon Charm(s) * Star Egg Tips to Defeat * Have attacking bees. Bees such as Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, and Lion Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). * Have bees that boost fighting stats. Bees with Rage, Focus, and Melody abilities will raise the effectiveness of your entire hive, either by boosting attack (Rage) or by increasing critical chance/power (Focus/Melody). * If possible, get a bee that is the level of Tunnel Bear (level 9). Bees that have a lower level than the enemy might miss. The bigger the level difference, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. * Be logical. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear with the length of the tunnel, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack him. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat him. * Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, he will lay flat for a while before getting up and chasing you. * When Tunnel Bear is at low health, don't do risky actions. Whenever Tunnel Bear is at low health, DON'T go for tokens, like Rage Tokens that are near him. Just keep going and let your bees defeat him. * 'Keep a distance between you and Tunnel Bear. ' A numerous amount of people die because they do not keep a distance and hence they touch Tunnel Bear’s big hitbox that deals infinite damage and die. Gallery Entrance.PNG|Instant Converter near the Brave Bee Gate. RobloxScreenShot20180715 214648012.png|Inside the tunnel. RobloxScreenShot20181019 150200150.png|Tunnel Bear's Death Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns at the end of the tunnel. * When Tunnel Bear kills you or despawns, he waves goodbye and disappears. However, if Tunnel Bear despawns, he will respawn at the start of the tunnel and keep chasing you. Sadly, this in turn resets his health. * This bear is the first and only bear in the game that is hostile to players. Shadow Bear doesn’t count. * Tunnel Bear will drop down in a certain spot near the dark area. Make sure to watch out for him or you will get crushed by Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear was originally supposed to be a secret quest giving bear, named "Tunneling Bear", but there was an issue while it was being made, resulting in Onett deciding to make him a hostile mob. It is possible that Onett reworked Tunneling Bear's quests into Onett's Quests. Also, under Onett, there is a black bear that looks like the Tunnel Bear, however it isn’t the Tunneling Bear. * There is a very rare glitch where players sometimes do not die when touching Tunnel Bear. Instead, the player stays alive with 1 health. However, the bees will still behave as if the player were killed, going back to the hive for a "time out". Tunnel bear will wave as he does when he despawns, but keep chasing you instead of despawning. ** This is most likely caused by lag combined with a script bug where Humanoid.Health = 0 in the Tunnel Bear's on-touch-kill script happens at the same time as Humanoid.Health = math.min(Humanoid.Health + dh, Humanoid.MaxHealth) in the character's health script so that the humanoid is damaged and healed simultaneously, but the Humanoid.Died() event is still triggered. * There is a glitch where the Tunnel Bear can spawn outside the tunnel. If this happens, you can defeat him easily as he can't reach you. * The winking bee at the far end of the tunnel is a hint for a code.(The code is "Wink") * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear's Hitbox is a bit high so you don't need to touch him to die (think of it like King Beetle's "aura"). * Tunnel Bear despawns if you are near the dark area. * This was the second boss added to the game. * If you are skilled enough and have the right bees, it is possible to beat Tunnel Bear with Level 8 bees. * In the 11/25 update, the tunnel got half of its original width, Tunnel Bear went from Level 8 to Level 9, and Tunnel Bear despawns at the end of the tunnel. Category:Bears Tunnel Bear Category:Bosses